Juvia Lockser
For Juvia's Edolas Counterpart see Juvia (Edolas) Juvia Lockser was a member of Phantom Lord, where she was in the special team Element 4. She's now one of the members of Fairy Tail. Appearance Juvia is a young woman with blue hair, black eyes, pale skin and a curvaceous figure. When she was first introduced her hair was tightly curled at the base, and she wore a navy blue coat, a fur shawl with the Teru teru bōzu attached to it as well as a Russian Cossack hat. After she joined Fairy Tail, she cut her long hair and wore more revealing clothing. However, when she heard Gray Surge had a crush on her Edolas counterpart, she grew her hair back to its original length and began to wear her old outfit, except for the Teru teru bōzu which she exchanged for a Fairy Tail emblem. Juvia's Fairy Tail Guild Stamp is above her left thigh. By the time of the Grand Magic Games, Juvia seems to have let her hair fall freely past her shoulders in a wavy style. Personality When first introduced, she displayed an emotionless face and seemed more secluded from everyone including members of the Phantom Lord Guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 14-17 After joining Fairy Tail, she develops a happy demeanor.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 8-12 She is obsessed with Gray Fullbuster and when Meredy threatened him she lost her normally calm demeanor and entered a somewhat satanic appearing state that even frightened Meredy and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 33-34 Juvia also seems to have a slight masochistic side, wanting Gray to spank her as punishment for a mistake, and saying it's her "hobby" when Gray said it wasn't his. She cares deeply for Fairy Tail and its members. This was shown during the Fighting Festival arc, when she was nearly forced to attack a fellow guild mate, she instead chose to K.O. herself by attacking a thunder lacrima, even though she knew it would cause her harm. When she entered Fairy Tail, she wasn't feared or hated for her past relationship with Phantom and she has a good relationship with the other members.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 107, Pages 6-7 She is also shy about her body, as she didn't like to shower with other girls.Fairy Tail Manga: Omake, Welcome to Fairy Hills!, Pages 26-27 Juvia tends to refer to herself in third person, and often says "drip, drip, drop" due to the rain she used to bring with her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 14Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 13 Juvia has a wild imagination in which she tends to fabricate relationships and love rivals. History Juvia was born in the year X767, and spent her childhood shunned by the other children for constantly making it rain around her. She took up making teru teru bozu dolls in an attempt to make it stop raining, but it only served to make the other children tease her even more. As she grew older, she would overhear other people comment on the gloominess of the rain around her, making her feel increasingly depressed. She was in a relationship with Bora at one point in her life, though he broke up with her because he couldn't stand the rain. Eventually she was accepted into the Phantom Lord guild, which she noted as the first time anyone had accepted her, and formed one quarter of the guild's elite mage team, Element 4.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Page 14Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc The Phantom Lord guild proclaims war on Fairy Tail by destroying their guildhall and hurting their Shadow Gear team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 2Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 47, Page 20 After the attack, Jose Porla tasks Juvia and Sol with capturing Lucy Heartfilia, who they find as she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated. Juvia initially does not recognize Lucy and walks past her after a brief meeting, prompting Sol to identify their target for her. Lucy prepares to fight the two members of the guild that hurt her friends, but Juvia captures her with her Water Lock spell. With their mission complete, Juvia and Sol bring Lucy to their master.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 17-18Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 50, Page 20 Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Juvia is stationed inside his guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-9 She appears before Gray Fullbuster, who has infiltrated the base in search of a way to stop the robot. Upon laying eyes on him, Juvia becomes attracted to him and becomes reluctant to fight him, instead asking him to bring Lucy to her to spare herself from having to hurt him. However, Gray refuses, saying he would give up his life to protect her. Juvia immediately misinterprets this to mean that he and Lucy are an item and declares Lucy to be her unforgivable rival in love.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 23-26 During their fight, Gray manages to freeze Juvia's body, but accidentally gropes her breast and unfreezes her in embarrassment. Moved by his apparent kindness, she tries to confess her fondness of him, but instead makes it to rain even harder, causing him to thoughtlessly remark on the gloomy weather. Now thinking Gray to be as uncaring to her as everyone else who had teased her throughout her life, Juvia attacks him in a vengeful fury, but Gray, determined to win, manages to once again freeze her boiling body with his Ice Geyser. The shock of her defeat snaps her out of her anger and depression, causing it to stop raining around her. For the first time in her life, she is able to see the clear, blue sky, the beauty of which moves her to tears. She then spontaneously falls in love with Gray all over again and, overwhelmed, passes out.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 12-21 Her defeat also slows the casting of the Abyss Break spell, which stops entirely after all four members of Element 4 are defeated. Following Juvia's defeat, Phantom Lord loses the war against Fairy Tail and is disbanded by order from the Magic Council as a result, leaving Juvia an independent mage. However, her obsession with Gray remains, causing her to stalk him and leave him lunches at any given opportunity.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 67, Pages 11-12 Tower of Heaven arc Juvia follows Gray and his friends on a vacation to one of Fairy Tail's most extravagant seaside resorts. She musters up the courage to speak to Gray again, and reveals her intentions to join Fairy Tail now that she is an independent mage. The two are suddenly attacked by Simon, a dark mage searching for Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 75, Pages 16-21 Juvia defends Gray and tells him to search for Erza, but Simon uses his shadow magic to darken the entire room.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 76, Pages 4-6 Juvia manages to protect Gray by hiding him inside her water body while Gray leaves an Ice Dummy of himself for Simon to attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 77, Pages 8-9 However, she notices something off about their opponent: because he is a user of shadow magic, he would also have the power to see in the dark; he thus wouldn't have been fooled by Gray's Ice Dummy, which he had attacked anyway.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Page 13 Determined to verify Simon's motives, Juvia accompanies Team Natsu as they head towards the Tower of Heaven, where Erza and Happy have been kidnapped by Simon and his allies, Team Jellal.Fairy Tail 78: Pages 6-7 She helps the three infiltrate the tower through an underwater passage, giving them her oxygen-filled Water Bubbles for them breathe (making Lucy's bubble smaller than Natsu and Gray's as a testament of her hostility towards her), and effortlessly fights off the guards inside.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Pages 12-18 No sooner do they enter one of the tower's main halls that they run into Erza, who had already freed herself. Juvia becomes nervous that Erza would object to her joining Fairy Tail as a former member of Phantom Lord, but Erza overlooks her and tells everyone to leave (save Natsu, who runs off to save Happy). However, she is talked into revealing her tragic past as a slave from the Tower of Heaven, and how her former friends, including Simon and one Jellal Fernandes, intend to use her as a sacrifice to revive the dark mage Zeref.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 80, Pages 2-23 Shortly after Erza finishes her story, they are approached by Simon, who confirms Juvia's suspicions that he had attacked Gray's Ice Dummy on purpose. Saying that his true loyalties lie with Erza and not Jellal, Simon joins the group to help them find Natsu and stop Jellal, as does Shô, another of Erza's former friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 83, Pages 14-18 As they ascend the tower, Jellal broadcasts a challenge to defeat him, revealing the presence of three additional challengers, Trinity Raven; he also adds that the Magic Council's ultimate weapon, Etherion, is set to destroy the tower and everyone in it. Shô snaps and runs off to kill Jellal himself, sealing Erza inside a magic card and taking her with him for protection.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 85, Pages 5-10 Though Juvia is eager to travel together with Gray, he sends her together with Lucy to search for Natsu while he follows after Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 8-9 Juvia and Lucy encounter Vidaldus Taka, one of the members of Trinity Raven. Immune to his flailing hair attacks, Juvia uses her Water Lock on Vidaldus, but he absorbs it with his hair. Vidaldus then casts Rock of Succubus on her, transforming her into his slave and pitting her against Lucy, against her will.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Pages 10-20 However, her true voice reaches out to Lucy during their fight, saying that she doesn't wish to hurt anyone in Fairy Tail, not even her "rival in love"; and has come to love Fairy Tail, but now despairs that she is only bringing them sadness as she had done to many others throughout her life. Moved by her sincerity, Lucy ensures Juvia that she will surely be accepted by Fairy Tail. She summons Aquarius inside her body, freeing her from Vidaldus's control. Juvia and Lucy grab each other's hands and perform a Unison Raid against Vidaldus as he tries to absorb Aquarius's water, but ends up being defeated.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 2-18 While resting after their hard-earned victory, Juvia and Lucy put aside their differences and become friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 88, Pages 2-4 Juvia and Lucy are both found by Wally Buchanan and Millianna, two of Simon's other friends who have turned against Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 92, Page 10 They regroup with everyone else and board a small boat to escape the tower while Natsu, Erza, and Simon remain inside to stop Jellal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 93, Page 8 Etherion fires as they sail away, unleashing a wave of water that destroys the boat, but Juvia rescues everyone with a Water Dome. However, the attack does not destroy the tower; rather, it is absorbed by the lacrima hidden inside.Fairy Tail: Chapter 94, Pages 3-8 Juvia and the others watch from afar as Natsu defeats Jellal and destroys the tower, and joyfully embraces him and Erza as they escape with their lives (Simon, however, was killed by Jellal).Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 100, Pages 20-21 As Natsu, Lucy, Gray, Erza, and Team Jellal return to the resort to recover from the event, Juvia goes to the newly renovated Fairy Tail guildhall to meet with the guild's master, Makarov Dreyar, and finally join Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 101, Page 4 Fighting Festival arc After the tower is destroyed she officially becomes a member of Fairy Tail Guild with the Master Makarov's full blessing. She also changes her hairstyle and standard outfit. Her Fairy Tail stamp is located on her left thigh. She then revealed to her new friends that she invited Gajeel Redfox to join as well.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 103, Pages 7-10 When a reporter from the Sorcerer Magazine comes, Gray asks who it the reporter is. Juvia reminds Gray what Makarov told them yesterday. When the reporter comes to Gray, he is in his underwear, which Juvia points out to Gray.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 10 When Gajeel performs onstage in front of Fairy Tail, Juvia cheers him on telling him to try his best.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 104, Page 17 To start the Harvest Festival, a beauty contest took place. Juvia competed in it along with Lucy, Erza, Cana, Mirajane, Levy, and Bisca Mulan. When the Thunder God Tribe arrive, Evergreen turns all the contestants, including Juvia, into stone. After Erza defeats Evergreen she, along with the other girls, was released from Evergreen's stone gaze.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 112, Pages 20-21 Makarov and Natsu update Juvia and the other girls on what was going on. They explain how Laxus was making Fairy Tail members battle each other.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 4-7 When Laxus announces he is going to use Thunder Palace, Juvia goes outside with everyone else and sees orbs of lighting lacrima surrounding Magnolia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 113, Pages 11-13 Juvia and Cana set out to find Laxus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 114, Page 10 She and Cana later meet Freed Justine, a member of the Thunder God Tribe, and get trapped in his rune enchantment, and can't escape unless one of them is rendered unable to fight. Freed tells them he will take care of the winner himself.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-12 After Cana fails to convince Freed to let them go, Juvia tells Cana that they have no choice, and she starts using her Water Body. Cana backs away from Juvia and begs for her to stop, for if they fight they will only play into Freed's plans. Juvia flies her Water Body towards Cana, but then turns and goes up the enchantment rune box. Freed yells at her how pointless it is to go further up. Freed then realizes Juvia was heading for one of Laxus's lighting lacrima's from the Thunder Palace spell. Juvia destroys the lacrima, and due to the Organic Link Magic gets electrocuted herself. Juvia falls to the ground defeated, and the rune disappears. Cana runs to the injured Juvia's side and asks why she did it. Juvia states she refused to hurt a member of Fairy Tail and just wanted to be accepted as a true Fairy Tail mage. After that, she faints.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 9-18 Cana cried that Juvia was always already a Mage of Fairy Tail, leaving Juvia glad as she loses consciousness.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Pages 19 After Freed's defeat she was carried by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 118, Pages 19 As the Guild healed, Juvia was happy that she was going to see the parade, but Cana told her that she was going to take part in it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 127, Pages 5 During the Fantasia parade, she and Gray were on the same float as a king and queen, creating a castle of ice while water iced mist was used for atmosphere.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 128, Pages 7 Oración Seis arc After the Fantasia Festival, Juvia is rewarded the third place in the Miss Fairy Tail Contest.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Pages 8 She is next seen in the meeting about the dark guild talking about The Balam Alliance along with the others members of Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 11 She tells them that during her time in Phantom Lord, she and Gajeel took down many of the Oracion Seis smaller divisions.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 131, Pages 13 She doesn’t take part in the Fairy Tail´s designated team because she is out on another mission with Gajeel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 132, Pages 4 Daphne arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. When Erza starts worrying about the whereabouts of Natsu and Wendy, Juvia points out she has a strange feeling in her heart about the location of Gray as well.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 70 Gray suddenly begins cooperating with a dark mage named Daphne, helping her capture Natsu to power her Dragonoid with which she intends to destroy Magnolia.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 69 During Daphne's attack on the city, Juvia fights alongside her guildmates to help destroy Daphne's army of Lizardmen. Gray is forcefully retrieved by his guildmates, who demand to know why he would betray Fairy Tail, though Juvia defends him, refusing to believe such a thing.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 71 After being interrogated by Makarov, Gray explains to the guild that he had only assisted Daphne to make Natsu remember a promise he made as a child to break a spell that Daphne had cast on another town, turning its residents invisible; Juvia is relieved that Gray was acting in the interest of his friend. She then helps Gray destroy the Lizardman army and damage Daphne's Dragonoid by performing a Unison Raid with him.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 72 Edolas arc Juvia tearfully welcomes Gray back from his battle against Oracion Seis, literally flooding the guildhall with her tears.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Pages 9-20 She more or less begins leading a casual life at Fairy Tail,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 167, Pages 20 but just before things practically become uneventful, an Anima portal appears over Magnolia, sucking the entire city into it and transforming her and most other members of Fairy Tail into a massive lacrima crystal to be used as a source of magical power for the parallel world of Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 168, Pages 11-15 Thanks to the efforts of Mystogan and Team Natsu, however, the effects of Anima are reversed, and Juvia is restored together with the entire city with no recollection of the event whatsoever. Tenrou Island arc Like the rest of her guild, Juvia hears of Team Natsu's adventures in Edolas. She learns from Happy that he and the others had met an alternate version of Gray who was in love with an alternate Juvia, who sported her original hairstyle. Depressed, she goes back to wearing her original hairstyle and attire from before she joined Fairy Tail, and despairingly wishes to go to Edolas.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 200, Pages 5-6 Later, to her surprise, she is selected as one of the eight candidates for the upcoming annual S-Class Wizard Promotion Trial, which would promote the one who passed to S-Class. She initially tries to withdraw from the trial because she wouldn't be able to partner with Gray, another one of the trial's participants. Lisanna, who had recently returned to Fairy Tail from Edolas, decides to become Juvia's partner since she had a good relationship with Edolas-Juvia, though Juvia naturally views her as another rival for Gray's affections.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 202, Pages 7-10 She travels alongside the other trial participants by boat to their trial's destination of Tenrou Island, unaffected by the heat the others are suffering from. Makarov explains to them the rules of their first trial: to reach Tenrou Island from afar and take one of eight paths which would lead them to fight another pair of the trial's candidates, or one of the guild's S-Class mages (Erza, Mirajane, and Gildarts). The others are forced to wait on the boat for five minutes after Freed casts a runic enchantment to get a head start. Once the enchantment lifts, Juvia easily swims to the island in her watery form alongside Lisanna in fish form.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 203, Pages 2-14 Juvia and Lisanna select "Route D" and encounter Erza as their opponent. The two face a difficult challenge against Erza, who wears her Sea Empress Armor to nullify Juvia's water magic.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Pages 2-5 Despite putting up a tough fight, the two are defeated and eliminated from the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 207, Pages 14 The two go to the island's camp together with Erza and Mirajane, the latter of whom reveals that she had lost against Elfman and Evergreen after they tricked her into thinking they were getting married to lower her guard. Mirajane openly ponders the idea of Elfman and Evergreen marrying and having a child, which causes Juvia to become flustered over the thought of having children with Gray. Hoping to go out and cheer for Gray now that she is no longer participating in the trial, she offers to go look for fellow candidate Mest and his partner Wendy (who haven't returned to the camp after failing their trial), but becomes frustrated when Erza decides to accompany her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 208, Pages 8-10 As they travel through the forest, Juvia and Erza stumble across an injured Levy, who reveals that Gajeel is fighting two members of the dark guild Grimoire Heart. She brings her comrades to the clearing of the battle where they find Gajeel gravely wounded, but victorious. One of Gajeel's opponents, Yomazu, reveals that his guild's main forces, including the Seven Kin of Purgatory, are coming to the island in search of the dark mage Zeref, prompting Erza to light a signal flare warning everyone of the upcoming attack, thus suspending the trial.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 212, Pages 16-18 As per Yomazu's warning, a squadron of Grimoire Heart mages appears before Juvia and Erza, but they fend them off.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 3 They are soon approached by Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory. Juvia is surprised by the young age of their opponent, but Erza senses a bizarre magical power from Meredy and warns Juvia not to underestimate her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 217, Pages 16-17 Before their fight, Meredy reveals her guild's plan to awaken Zeref and create a world where non-magic users cannot survive.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 221, Pages 16 Juvia is further shocked when Meredy's Maguilty Sodom attack is able to harm her water body, and is completely overwhelmed by her until she is knocked down.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 225, Pages 5-6 Throughout the battle, Meredy ranks her opponents in the order she plans to kill them, with Juvia being the low-ranked "thirteenth place" and Erza being ranked fourth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 27-28 Despite her injuries, Juvia snaps to attention upon hearing the name of the one member of Fairy Tail she will kill last: Gray Fullbuster. Meredy's declaration that she would never forgive Gray for causing pain to her beloved guildmate Ultear brings Juvia to her feet in an eerie, dissonant rage that unnerves both Meredy and Erza.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 228, Pages 29-32 She suddenly begins fighting Meredy with ease and new-found determination that Erza notices she hadn't displayed during her earlier trial. She tells Erza to search for Wendy and Gray, deciding to fight Meredy on her own, and covers Erza's escape when Meredy tries to prevent it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 Meredy decides to create a Sensory Link between Juvia and Gray to synchronize their senses, thus making Gray feel the pain of the attacks Meredy unleashes on Juvia. Juvia is overcome with pleasure over the thought of "being one" with Gray, but knowing that Meredy plans to kill him only increases her strength and will to fight. Noticing this, Meredy casts a Sensory Link on herself so that both Juvia and Gray will feel the pain of Juvia's attacks, and to ensure that Gray will die no matter which one of them dies.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Pages 11-20 With her senses connected with Gray's, Meredy decides to kill herself to end Gray's life, but Juvia stops her by breaking her own leg. Unwilling to take anyone's life, not even that of an enemy, Juvia declares that all three of them can live.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 2-9 Meredy still tries to kill herself anyway, but Juvia rushes forward and hugs her; as she does, Meredy's memories of her happiness with Ultear flood her mind. Juvia tearfully begs Meredy to live for the ones she loves, as she does. Her emotions reach Meredy through her Sensory Link, causing her to cry as well. The two reach an understanding and collapse, discontinuing their fight as Meredy lifts her Sensory Link off of the three.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 30, Pages 14-18 Later, the Tenrou Tree is uprooted by Azuma, causing all the members of Fairy Tail, including Juvia, to lose their magic power. However, Meredy brings Juvia to safety and waits with her until Azuma returns the guild's power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 236, Page 3 Ultear arrives with an unconscious Zeref and decides to leave the island together with Meredy. Before they leave, Ultear notices the unconscious Juvia beside Meredy and tries to kill her despite Meredy's protests. Fortunately, Gray appears and rescues her; and though unconscious, she manages to hear Gray state his will to live with his friends and smiles.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 239, Pages 6-17 She immediately reawakens when she hears Gray speak to her, and eagerly follows his orders to chase after Meredy as she tries to escape with Zeref. However, her movements are impeded since she had broken her own leg, forcing her to crawl after her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 240, Pages 2-4 Meredy tries to dissuade her from following by bringing up her supposed hypocrisy towards her earlier speech about love, but Juvia remains firm, not wanting to argue with her. The two run into Zancrow, who accuses Meredy of betraying Grimoire Heart with Ultear and attacks them, knocking them aside. Zancrow takes Zeref for himself and mockingly reveals that Ultear was responsible for the destruction of Meredy's hometown, angering Juvia. At that moment, Zeref reawakens and, uttering the name "Acnologia", unleashes a wave of death magic that kills Zancrow and leaves Juvia and Meredy unconscious.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 242, Pages 6-13 After Grimoire Heart is defeated, Juvia manages to crawl back to camp, still injured. She apologizes for letting Zeref get away and comically requests Gray to punish her, but Gray refuses to fulfill her masochistic hobby.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 249, Pages 15-16 The guild's celebration is interrupted when the black dragon Acnologia appears and begins its rampage, terrifying everyone present. Juvia is carried away by Gray with the guild as Makarov covers their escape by fighting the dragon.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 251, Pages 4-17 However, the guild refuses to let their master die, and they return to help him fight Acnologia. The dragon quickly becomes tired of the battle and flies into the air, preparing its breath attack to destroy the island. The guildmates all join hands and form a circle (with Juvia holding Gray and Lisanna's hands) in an attempt attempt to prepare a defensive spell against the attack, which seemingly eradicates Tenrou Island and everyone on it.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 253, Pages 7-14 X791 arc Juvia along with the rest of the others return to the Fairy Tail Guild after being found by Bisca, Alzack, Jet, Droy, Max, Warren and the Trimens from Blue Pegasus. She watches as Mavis Vermilion reveals that she was the one who saved them and then disappears. She, along with the other returning members, is welcomed back by Romeo.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 255, Pages 10-19 As Lyon walks into Fairy Tail with Sherry Blendi, Toby, Jura Nekis, and Yuka, Lyon Vastia catches sight of Juvia for the first time, and claims he is in love, which confuses Juvia greatly.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 256, Pages 10 Key of the Starry Sky arc Note: Events in this arc occur only in the anime and do not constitute canon material. Grand Magic Games arc Juvia with other members of Fairy Tail go to the beach to train for the Grand Magic Games. However, instead they start having fun and decide to just relax for the first day. Later on the day, Juvia trains with her Water Magic by manipulating the waves. At night, she and other girls go to the bath, but she is too embarrassed and doesn't let any of the other girls see her. When the guys try to peep on them and Erza stop them, she immediately defends Gray saying he would never do something like that.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Pages 2-20 Later, she was seen in the Celestial Spirit World with the others enjoying. She became good friends with Aquarius.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 17 But they are all disappointed in the end because one day in spirit world in equal to three months in Earth Land.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 262, Page 20 She is seen very tired with the fast training made by Erza which makes Erza tired too. Later they received an invitation to the forest and meets Meredy, Ultear and Jellal. Juvia and Meredy hugged each other like long-lost friends.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 263, Pages 9-20 Juvia watches in horror as Natsu writhes around on the floor in pain, as Ultear begins the process and when Meredy asks Gray if he would like a sense link to feel what Natsu is feeling, Juvia says that she has loosened up a bit. When Happy says that Erza and Jellal left just by themselves, Juvia grabs Gray and pulls him while saying that she wants to do that too.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Pages 2-4 Later that evening, she too, writhes around on the floor in pain as she undergoes the process to elevate her Magical Power.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 264, Page 16 Juvia arrives at Crocus, the capital of Fiore, to cheer for the guild in the Grand Magic Games. She meets with Gray and asks him if he wanted to go eat with her, but as Gray is about to accept, Lyon appears and says he knows some pretty good restaurants. Lyon then grabs Juvia and asks her to go to the aquarium with him. Gray and Lyon then start having an argument until Lyon proposes a bet without Juvia's permission: if Lamia Scale wins, Juvia will join their guild.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 265, Page 10-13 To everyone's surprise Juvia is revealed to be part of a second team of competitors belonging to Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 4 On the first day of events, she chooses to represent the B team in the first game of the tournament, Hidden, on the basis that Gray is competing for the A team.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 18 She is first to lose a point after trying to hug one of the Gray clones from behind, her gesture being seen as an 'attack'.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 20-21 As the event continues, she saves Gray from Lyon by jumping on top of his head, but she and Gray are then hit by Nulpting.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 7-9 Eventually Rufus uses his Memory-Make Magic and hits almost everyone on the field, easily putting Sabertooth in the lead.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Pages 12-16 When the event ends, Juvia ends up with one point, putting her team in seventh place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 270, Page 21 Magic and Abilities Water Magic: (水の魔法(ウォータマジック) Mizu no Mahō (Wōtā Majikku)) Juvia is an extremely skilled user of Water Magic. It allows her to produce,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 17 control, and manipulate water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 261, Page 12 She can use the water in a variety of different ways, such as producing blades of water that can even slice through solid rock and metal, or forming waves of tremendous power and force to damage her opponents,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 229, Page 6 or even trapping opponents in mini-prisons made of her water.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 18 Juvia also has the ability to turn into water, seemingly without thought, thus allowing both physical and magical attacks to pass through her without harming her.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 20-21 Her Magic's power is greatly amplified when she is an emotional state (for example, extreme anger), to the point where she could hold the upper hand in battle against Meredy, one of the Seven Kin of Purgatory.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 229, Pages 2-8 *'Water Bubbles': Oxygen trapped into a bubble of water, allows breathing underwater.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 79, Page 12 *'Water Cane ' (ウォーターカーネ 水流烈鞭 Wōtā Kāne): Juvia's body creates whips made of water to strike her opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 86, Page 7 *'Water Dome' (ウォータードーム Wōtā Dōmu): Juvia creates a dome of water over her target. (Anime Only)Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 34 *'Water Jigsaw '(ウォータージグソー 水流激鋸 Wōtā Jigusō): Juvia transforms part of her body into a swirling mass of Water Slicers that can slice her opponents like a saw.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 12-13 *'Water Lock' (ウォーターロック 水流拘束 Wōtā Rokku): Juvia creates a large ball of water that can be used to attack and to trap her opponent. Because her spell is made out of water, it can be reformed if broken.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-18 *'Water Nebula' (ウォーターネブラ 水流昇霞 Wōtā Nebura): Juvia creates a double helix column of water that strikes her opponent and knocks them upwards. *'Water Slicer' (ウォータースライサー 水流斬破 Wōtā Suraisā): Blades of water come out of Juvia's body and slash her opponent. This technique is known to be able to slice through solid rock.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 22 *'Sierra' (シエラァ Shierā): When Juvia is in a state of rage, her water body turns into boiling water. She then can rush at her opponents, surround them in hot water, and burn them. The water is so hot that Gray Fullbuster was unable to freeze it at first.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 57, Pages 2-3 Unison Raid: She possesses the ability to perform this powerful spell that allows two mages to fuse their magic together. She performed it with Lucy after the latter summoned Aquarius, allowing them to perform a powerful charging attack.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 15-17 She also performed it with Gray in the anime adaptation, causing pillars of water to rise into the air, which freeze and send needles of ice raining down on their opponents. Conjuring Rain: Ever since her younger years, Juvia has had the ability to conjure rain, although she has no control over it,Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 14 and it seems to be somewhat dictated by her emotional state.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 57, Page 19Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 228, Pages 32-33 Breathing Underwater: Juvia has the ability to breathe underwater as seen during the infiltration of the Tower of Heaven with Natsu, Gray and Lucy.Fairy Tail Manga:Chapter 79, Page 13 Relationships When Juvia was younger, she was unable to make friends because of the constant rain that accompanied her. However, when she joined Fairy Tail not only did the rain stop, but she met and made friends with dozens of people. Appearances in Other Media Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Juvia appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable only if you unlock her through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild Water is her element, and she possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Water Lock:' Cost 2 MP, Default Technique *'Water Lance:' Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv38 to purchase it in the shop. *'Water Jigsaw:' Cost 2 MP, Juvia must be at lv45 to purchase it in the shop. *'Rapid Water Slicer:' Cost 4 MP, Juvia must be at lv55 to purchase it in the shop. Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Juvia Lockser is a playable character in the sequel to Fairy Tail Portable Guild, Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2. She is unlocked through quests.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild 2 Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In the video-game Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou, Juvia Lockser is a playable character.Fairy Tail Gekitotsu! Kardia Daiseidou In this game, Juvia Lockser possess the following moves: *'Main': Water Slicer *'Sub 1': Water Shot *'Sub 2': Water Drill *'Sub 3': Water Cane *'Super': Water Jigsaw Trivia *Juvia ranked third in the Ms. Fairy Tail contest, which was a popularity poll held to determine the most popular females in the series at that time.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 129, Cover, Contest Results *The doll she wears around her neck is a teru-teru bōzu, a doll used by children to pray away the rain and wish for sunny weather.Wikipedia/Teru teru bōzu *From the Volume 16 Limited Edition: Sorcerer Interview, when asked the best quality of Fairy Tail she said, "For Juvia, it's a warm place". She wants to become Gray's bride in the future. When asked who she had a good relationship with she replied, "Gajeel-kun." When asked about the most difficult job she had ever take she responded "As long as Juvia's working with Gray-sama, no job is difficult."Fairy Tail Manga: Volume 16 Bonus, Sorcerer Magazine. *Juvia ranked thirteenth in Meredy's Most Important Persons to Kill list.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 110 *"Juvia" is a homophone for the spanish word "Lluvia" which means Rain. *According to Jason from the Sorcerer Magazine, during her participation in the Grand Magic Games of X791, Juvia's stats are:Fairy Tail Special: Grand Magic Games Guidebook Quotes *(To Gray Fullbuster about Lucy Heartfilia) ''"A rival in love, Juvia cannot forgive this, Juvia will not forgive Lucy!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Page 26 *(To Lucy) ''"Lucy-san ... Juvia doesn't want to hurt her nakama ... Although it's a little presumptuous of me to call you are after all you are my rival in love ... Juvia has truly come to love Fairy Tail ...it seem so friendly .. so fun...so warm...as though even if it's raining outside in the guild the sun is always shining...just when Juvia thought she was finally starting to get along with everyone ... but it look like Juvia can only bring sadness..."''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 87, Pages 8-10 * (To Lucy) ''"What's this, rain is falling down from Juvia's eyes?"''Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 37 *(To Cana) ''"Juvia just... wanted to.. make you all... accept her.. as a true member of Fairy Tail. Juvia loves you guys!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 116, Page 18 *(To Gray) ''"Gray-sama you haven't been unfaithful, have you?"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 165, Page 14 *(To Erza Scarlet) ''"Juvia will defeat you!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 205, Page 3 *(To Meredy) ''"Although we may defeat our enemies, the Mages of Fairy Tail would never take their lives!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 7 *(To Meredy) ''"Juvia lives for the ones that she love! You've got to as well. If you have love in your life, then you must keep on living!"''Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 230, Page 15 Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Female Category:Featured Article Category:Fairy Tail members Category:Former Villains Category:Villains Category:Phantom Lord Members